Principios
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Sirius siempre había sido distinto a su familia, él creía fervientemente que los muggles y los sangre sucias tenían derecho a vivir. Pero su hermano no compartía su visión.


**PRINCIPIOS**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo pottérico me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Nota de la autora: **Esta petición sí que fue más difícil de pensar, porque nunca me había planteado el motivo por el que se podía haber ido Sirius de casa. Sin embargo, aquí está. Se lo dedico a **KamiiLupinBlack**y espero que te guste.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Cuando Bellatrix llegó a casa de los Black aquel día, Regulus ya la estaba esperando fuera con impaciencia.

—Llegas tarde —le reprochó el joven cuando ella se acercó.

—Hola a ti también, primito —se burló Bellatrix mientras le sacaba la lengua—. Venga, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Regulus agarró la mano que su prima le tendía y se aparecieron en la cocina de una casa desconocida para el joven.

—Pensé que me ibas a llevar a alguna misión de las tuyas —Regulus miró a su prima confundido.

—Y en eso estamos, no en una misión, misión, pero sí quiero que veas algo. Vamos —le urgió.

Bellatrix le cogió de la túnica y le llevó hasta la sala de estar, en la cual se encontraba Rodolphus Lestrange con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, en el centro de la habitación, un joven, aproximadamente de la edad de Regulus, atado en una silla.

—Por fin llegáis, estaba empezando a aburrirme.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Regulus sin apartar la vista del joven atado. Este tenía algunas magulladuras en la cara que destacaban sobre su blanquecina piel.

—Mmm… realmente no recuerdo su nombre, un sangre sucia cualquiera. El jovencito se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para oponerse a nuestro Señor en público e intentar que más gente se uniera a sus tonterías. Había que enseñarle la lección —contestó Rodolphus sin apenas inmutarse, mirando su varita con detenimiento—. Aún hay que hacerlo. Y eso es por lo que estás aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Reg, si quieres realmente formar parte de esto debes empezar a entender que este tipo de… personas son solo ratas que están infectando nuestro futuro. Ratas que quieren convertirse en serpientes, que quieren gobernar un mundo que no les pertenece. Su sangre está manchada y si llegan al poder, entonces, todo nuestro mundo estará manchado —le explicó su prima mirándole fijamente a los ojos, con convicción—. Nuestra misión es erradicar esa mancha mientras nos sea posible, para que nuestro futuro sea un futuro puro. El futuro que nos corresponde. Ellos se creen mejores que nosotros, cuando no lo son. Y ahora es el momento de que empecemos a ponerles en su lugar. ¿Lo entiendes?

Regulus asintió y Rodolphus, con una floritura de su varita, le señaló al joven que le miraba aterrado. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación, y, sin embargo, aquel terror que se plasmaba en su cara y que gritaba por misericordia, no evitó que Regulus levantara su varita y pronunciara firmemente:

—Crucio.

Mientras Regulus torturaba a aquel joven, Bellatrix y Rodolphus compartieron una sonrisa y la primera apoyó la mano en el hombro de su primo en señal de apoyo y aprobación.

* * *

**II**

* * *

—¡Hey! —saludó Sirius a su hermano cuando le vio entrar en la cocina con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro—. ¿A qué viene la sonrisa?

—Bellatrix me ha llevado a una misión con ella —contestó Regulus mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

—¿Qué clase de misión? —el tono de peligro que había en la voz de Sirius hizo que Regulus se girara lentamente.

—Una misión. Tú no estás a favor de ello, así que es mejor que no lo sepas.

—Regulus, ¿qué clase de misión? —su hermano permaneció en silencio, mirándole fijamente, desafiante y, en el fondo, con un poco de miedo por la posible reacción que su hermano pudiera tener si se lo contaba, sabía que él no lo vería bien, estaba demasiado contaminado por sus amigos para que pudiera ver la verdad. Con un suspiro, dejó el vaso de agua vacío en la encimera y se dirigió a su cuarto. Sirius no estaba preparado para ver la verdad, era demasiado inmaduro y todavía estaba en la fase de ser un rebelde con los principios familiares, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría aceptando lo que es su deber como un Black, hasta entonces, Regulus tenía que luchar por los dos.

Sirius vio cómo su hermano se iba a su habitación y la llama de la inquietud se prendió en su interior. No sabía a qué tipo de misión le había llevado Bellatrix, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Decidido, se acercó a la chimenea del salón y lanzó unos pocos polvos Flu a esta y le pidió que contactara con la casa de Bellatrix. Pronto, el rostro de su prima apareció entre las llamas.

—Vaya, mi primito rebelde, no esperaba que fueras tú —le saludó Bellatrix.

—¿A dónde has llevado a Regulus? —inquirió sin rodeos Sirius.

—Si tanto te interesa, que te lo diga tu hermano. ¿O es que no confía en ti lo suficiente para contártelo? —el silencio que siguió a la pregunta, bastó a Bellatrix para saber la respuesta y soltó una risa burlona—. Vaya, vaya, así que tu hermano no confía en ti. Interesante. ¿No eras tú el que me decía hace un año que jamás conseguiría llegar a Reg? Parece que el que no lo ha conseguido has sido tú —volvió a reír.

—¿Dónde le has llevado? —preguntó de nuevo Sirius entre dientes y con las manos en forma de puños. Bellatrix soltó un suspiro.

—Eres tan aburrido. Tu hermano ya tiene muy claro sus ideales, hoy simplemente las ha puesto a prueba, y quién dice ponerlo a prueba dice torturar a un sangre sucia —contestó Bellatrix destilando veneno con sus palabras desafiantes.

Sirius subió rápidamente las escaleras, mientras escuchaba la risa burlona de su prima tras él. Era incapaz de creer lo que ella acababa de decirle. Puede que su hermano siguiera los principios de su familia, pero era incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, era su hermano pequeño, y él jamás haría eso. No podía hacerlo.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación de Regulus y entró cerrándola tras de sí con un portazo.

—¿Has torturado a una persona? —inquirió a su hermano, el cual permanecía tumbado en su cama leyendo un libro. Regulus alzó la mirada por encima del libro y la clavó en su hermano, tranquilo.

—Era un sangre sucia —contestó y volvió a la lectura.

—Era una persona —Sirius escuchó la incredulidad en su propia voz mientras la ira ascendía poco a poco. Regulus suspiró.

—Sirius, tú querrás ser todo lo rebelde que quieras, pero aquí hay algo mucho más grande que tus tonterías y tarde o temprano lo verás —le habló con condescendencia, provocando que la rabia de Sirius ascendiera más rápido.

—¡Maldita sea, Regulus! ¿De verdad me estás mirando a la cara tan tranquilo y decirme que has torturado una puta persona por tus principios?

—Son los principios de nuestra familia, no sé si lo recuerdas —Regulus entrecerró los ojos, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Así que eres tan solo un estúpido niñato de 14 años que sigue los principios de su familia sin cuestionarlos. Maravilloso —dijo Sirius irónico mientras daba un puñetazo a la puerta e ignoraba el dolor en sus nudillos.

—No puedo cuestionar algo con lo que estoy completamente de acuerdo. Y la edad no influye para nada.

—Tú no eres mi hermano —soltó Sirius lentamente mientras miraba dolido al joven que había frente a él —. No puedes serlo.

—En la vida, hermano, hay que madurar. Deberías pensar en hacerlo.

—¿Madurar es torturar? Porque entonces prefiero ser un inmaduro.

—Madurar es aceptar lo que es mejor para nosotros y nuestra familia. Madurar es luchar por nuestro futuro, el cual están contaminando esos sangre sucia, muggles y mestizos que tanto te empeñas en defender. ¡Eso es madurar! —le contestó Regulus alzando la voz.

Sirius le miró atónico, mientras su cuerpo se quedaba completamente helado, consciente de que su hermano no era cómo él pensaba.

—Hablas como ellos. Te están convirtiendo en un asesino ¿es que no te das cuenta?

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer, Sirius. Y no podrás impedirlo.

Sirius parpadeó, sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué son esos ruidos? —inquirió Orion entrando en la habitación de su hijo seguido de cerca por su esposa. Ambos permanecieron entre los dos hermanos mientras los miraban a ambos.

—Lo que pasa es que vuestro hijo es un jodido asesino —contestó Sirius asqueado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Sirius? —preguntó Walburga.

—¡Regulus ha torturado a una persona! —gritó, desesperado, sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba pasando. Tanto Walburga como Orion miraron fijamente a Sirius, con la misma cara de tranquilidad que tenía Regulus, y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta —. Vosotros dos lo sabíais.

—Sirius, tu hermano está haciendo lo correcto. Era un sangre sucia —le contestó su madre.

—¡Era una persona! —insistió Sirius. Su padre caminó dos pasos hacia él, con una seriedad mortal en sus ojos grises.

—Sirius, hemos permitido que hagas lo que te dé la gana y pisotees los principios de esta familia. Pero no permitiremos que hagas estos numeritos cuando tu hermano haga lo que tú te niegas a hacer.

—¿Lo aprobáis? ¿De verdad lo aprobáis? —preguntó sin terminar de creer que el fanatismo de su familia llegara a ese punto.

—Debemos hacer todo lo posible para garantizar nuestra supervivencia. Nuestro futuro —le contestó Walburga.

—Estáis locos —dijo Sirius en voz baja y salió de la habitación de Regulus. Entró en su habitación rápidamente y empacó todo aquello que consideró necesario. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes, antes de acabar como ellos, de convertirse en un purista capaz de asesinar por unos estúpidos y principios sin fundamento.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó su padre. Sirius se giró para encontrarle de pie en la puerta de su habitación.

—Lejos de esta casa. Lejos de vosotros —respondió y terminó de empacar con un movimiento de su varita. Salió de su habitación y bajó rápidamente la escalera, con el baúl tras él. Abrió la puerta y, antes de salir, escuchó la voz de su madre.

—Si sales por esa puerta, olvídate de que tienes familia. ¿¡Me has oído!? —Walburga recibió como respuesta el portazo de la puerta cuando Sirius la cerró tras de sí.

* * *

**III**

* * *

Poco después de que dejara su casa, Sirius se encontraba frente a la casa de su amigo James. Ni siquiera recordaba haber pensado en ello cuando se apareció, pero allí estaba. Permaneció en silencio cuando su amigo le llevó hasta su habitación, dejando el baúl en el comedor, y bajó a hablar con sus padres. No paraba de recordar todo lo que había pasado en su casa, la mirada helada de su hermano cuando confirmó que había torturado y asesinado a una persona, el silencioso reproche de sus padres cuando vieron que él estaba tan asombrado de aquella acción, y lo que más le dolía en el fondo, era el orgullo que había iluminado los ojos de su padre cuando miró a Regulus, un orgullo que jamás había visto en sus ojos cuando le miraba a él. Cuando se trataba de él solo había decepción constante. Y eso era lo que más le dolía, darse cuenta que su familia, nunca, le había aceptado tal y cómo era.

Cuando James subió, le pasó un vaso con una tila y se sentó a su lado.

—Siento haberme presentado así en tu casa, de verdad, pero es que no sabía a donde ir y…

—No te preocupes, Sirius. Sabes que te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras, lo he hablado con mis padres, y no les molesta. Además, será genial tenerte aquí, así ya podemos salir de juerga todos los días —le contestó James dándole una palmada en la espalda para animarle. Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Sabía que en aquel momento podía contar con James y que él siempre estaría ahí para él, a pesar de que su familia estuviera completamente loca y a punto de emprender una cruzada sin sentido.

Si de algo se estaba empezando a dar cuenta mientras pasaba las horas y seguía charlando con James sobre todo lo que iban a hacer, habiéndoseles unido Peter y Remus, era que su familia, su verdadera familia, aquella que comprendía sus ideas, que no intentaba encasquetarle en un papel que debía interpretar sí o sí, sin que contaran sus propias convicciones, sus ideales, eran sus amigos. Ellos estaban siempre ahí para él, le escuchaban, se reían de él, le aconsejaban, y siempre le ayudaban a levantarse cuando discutía con su familia o cuando sentía que no encajaba en ningún lado. Y en ese momento, en el cual es cuando más solo se sentía, ellos estaban ahí para recordarle que jamás estaría solo, que jamás tendría que enfrentarse solo a sus problemas, porque eran los Merodeadores, y ellos siempre estaban juntos y siempre se enfrentarían a todo y a todos.

Eran ellos cuatro contra lo que viniera.

* * *

FIN


End file.
